Wilk bez medalionów
Ohayo! Gościówa od koni i panna Lumciakówna przybyły i mają dla was nowiutki, jeszcze ciepły odcineczek. Pozdrowionka dla naszych czytaczy!!! Prosimy o komentarze! A jeśli chodzi o błazna to dowiecie się kim on jest w następnym odcinku. Odc. 3 s. 1 - Wilk bez medalionu ''Sala tronowa - perspektywa Nuty '' : Nagle na salę tronową wbiegł wilk, to chyba sprzedawca z pobliskiego sklepu, ale coś mi się nie zgadza... ON NIE MA SWOICH MEDALIONÓW!!! '''Jak to możliwe! Przecież naszyjników nie można zdląć, nawet ich właściciel (w tym wypadku sprzedawca, tak dla nie kumatych) więc czemu on nie ma ich na szyi? Jak ich szybko nie założy spowrotem... to zginie i to śmiercią bardzo bolesną i powolną. Bez medalionów można przeżyć tylko miesiąc i z każdym dniem twój stan zdrowia się pogarsza. Nigdy nie było jeszcze wilka bez medalionów, a te informacje wiem od Wyroczni, naszej sędzi, lekarki i wizjonetki. Jest chyba najstarszym, zaraz po Nieskończoności i Kresie, wilkiem. : -Co się stało!! - moje rozmyślenia przerwał głos naszego władcy : -Ja... ja... ja n... nie wie... wie... - jąkał się : -Przynieście mu wody! - rozkazała władczyni - A teraz się uspokuj i opowiedz nam wszystko od początku. : - No dobrze, więc urodziłem się w kwietniu, moimi rodzicami byli...{Ziemniak i Marchewka} : -Ale nie od początku twojego życia, tylko co ci się stało - powiedziała sfrystrowana królowa : - To trzeba było tak od razu (ja nie moge co za debilowaty wilk, aż strach, że to ja go wymyśliłam i dziwne, że nie jest psychiczny jak mła, dla tych co się nie domyślili, ja na tym blogu robie za psychopatycznego mądrale, a Lumciak za poważną, ale czasami z przebłyskami głupoty) {Czuje się jak hokage I'm Minato} (a nie mówiłam (patrzy z politowaniem na Lumcie)) - Więc siedziałem w sklepie i czekałem na klientów, gdy nagle do budynku wszedł jakiś wilk, miał na sobie pelerynę z czarnego jedwabiu, trochę podobną do odświętnych szat waszej wysokości - wskazuje na Kresa - Jako, że jestem dobrym sprzedawcą, podszedłem do niego i spytałem czego potrzebuje. On mnie obezwładnił jakąś czarną magią, nie mogłem się ruszyć. Podszedł do mnie i wymamrotał jakieś dziwne wyrazy, chyba po mrocznej łacinie. Poczułem silny ból w klatce piersiowej, straciłem przytomność, a gdy się odcknąłem leżałem na ziemi, a moje medaliony leżały potłuczone obok mnie, oto one - pokazuje woreczek z kawałkami szkła i łańcuszków wewnątrz : -Nie wiesz może kto to mógł być? - spytała z nadzieją królowa : -Nie wiem kto to, ale moge powiedzieć, że miał szara sierść i czarnągrzywkę, a skrzydła prawdopodobnie także czarne : -To wiele nam wyjaśnia - władca chyba się domyślił kto zaatakował sprzedawcą - A teraz zabieżcie go do Wyroczni! trzeba go ratować! : -Halloween chyba się domyśliłaś o kogo chodzi - Zwróciła się do mojej przyjaciółki Nieskończoność - Prawdopodobnie ma ukrytą moc, o której nie wiedziałaś nawet ty. Jest ona tak potężna, że może odbierać naszyjniki. : -Najprawdopodobniej - powiedziała Halloween : -O kogo wam chodzi? - spytałam : -O... o... o mojego brata - mówiąc to zalała się łzami i wybiegła z sali : Teraz rozumiem jej reakcję, bardzo mi jej żal, ja nigdy nie mialam rodzeństwa, ale wyobrażam jak to jest, gdy twój najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, twój obrońca nagle się od ciebie odwroci i stanie się twoim największym wrogiem. To naprawde okropne {Poryczę się} Perspektywa Halloween : To okropne, wiedziałam, że on coś kombinuję, ale żeby aż tak nawywijać {To chyba trochę za malo powiedziane}. Jak on mógł, to okropne, straszne... Ał skimś się zderzyłam. : -Hej nic ci nie jest? - powiedział do mnie tak melodyjnym głosem, a gdy podniosłam głowę ujrzałam go, to był on, ten przystojniak ze straży, chwila on się do mnie odezwał! ON SIĘ DO MNIE ODEZWAL!!! - hej nic ci nie jest? : -Co?... och nie nic, nic - wydukałam - jestem Halloween : -A ja Heros - uśmiechnął się do mnie - co się stało, że płaczesz - spytał tak jakby się mną naprawdę przejmował, o matko jaki on kochany! zaraz zemdleję! EJ! Halloween ogarnij się, nie zachowuj się jak idiotka! Skarciłam się w myślach : - Poprostu mam problemy rodzinne : -Napewno wszystko się ułoży, za... : -Heros, władca zwołał pilne zebranie! - przerwał nam jakiś strażnik no ja go chyba zatłukę!!! : -Już idę - odparł : -To ja już sobie pójdę - chciałam odejść : -Panna Halloween, też jest proszona na zebranie : -Ja, ale po co? : -Nie wiem, ale dostałem rozkaz by cię przyprowadzić : -No dobrze już idę. - Tak mnie to wszystko przerosło, że całkiem zapomniałam o Nucie, ciekawe co ona robi? QŃEC!! ''Już w następną sobotę odcinek':' "Zebranie - to coś poważnego" A w nim: zebranie czas zacząć, ktoś do pomocy. k